In the art of greeting card displays there are known a variety of display structures for retaining a plurality of greeting cards or the like in a manner that the cards are distributed about an outer peripheral portion of a generally cylindrical body. For example, the following U.S. patents disclose structure of pertinence to such apparatus: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,280, 3,789,526, 5,088,216 and 3,524,274. Other prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,524,725, which discloses a greeting card display rack for retaining greeting cards by means of upstanding pegs or pins against which an elongated spring is biased, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,355, which discloses a card holding device including a frame with vertically spaced plate members having peripheral slots to receive and retain greeting cards. Another, similar greeting card display characterized as a display tree is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,360. Finally, Italian patent 616880 discloses a display device with cords extending along a curved surface to secure items against the curved surface.